An unfortunate ressemblance
by Iwasborninthewrongcentury
Summary: The musketeers mission brings them to question their new lady acquaintance but also an old rival. They will work together with Mademoiselle de Senneville, once more, to bring justice to an unlucky family. This time, the particular company is in a much better mood - exept Athos, obviously - bringing more humor to the story.
1. Chapter 1

Athos and D'Artagnan had just ended their watch at the Louvres and were heading to the garrison. Once in, they saw Aramis and Porthos talking joyfully while cleaning their pistols and two other men practicing their fighting.

''How about you show them how it's done?'' asked Aramis while pointing the fighters to Athos. Athos simply smirked and sat with D'Artagnan to serve himself some _purée_.

'' And you D'Artagnan?''teased Aramis. D'Artagnan pushed his hair away from his face and said '' I had my ass kicked enough for one day.''

'' How dare you fail your duty? Watching the Louvres is one the most important tasks a musketeer might have the honor to fulfill.'' said Porthos laughing as the other men started eating. They all had to do the shitty shifts when they were new to the regiment like D'Artagnan even if he had proven himself more useful than some long alleged musketeers. Athos couldn't bare the idea of following and guarding the King if Milady was hanging from his lips. Hence he was accompanying D'Artagnan in his shitty shifts.

''Do we have anymore news about mademoiselle de Senneville's come and goes?'' asked Athos.

''No'' sighed Aramis. '' And I still don't believe we should have followed her.''

''That's because you are in love with her.'' joked Porthos while pushing Aramis' hat away from his head.

''You know all too well where my heart stands.'' said Aramis' sadly while picking his long sided hat from the ground. They all knew he was referring to the queen and waited in silence for him to continue. ''I think she's innocent.''

''We know that Beaulieux' small army isn't always on the right side of justice. Mademoiselle de Senneville is no exception. And what kind of a fake name is that? I hope, in god's name, that's her real name and that we are not breaking our jaws every time we mention her for fun.'' added D'Artagnan who struggled to get her name out smoothly.

''She matches the description.'' said Athos.

''We all know somebody else who matches the description...and who is much more likely to be our man. Well woman, in that case...'' said Porthos carefully. All men fell in silence again at the mention of another one of their stories of the heart that didn't end well.

''If Milady is the cause of this, there is nothing we can do while she is under the King's protection.'' said Athos finally. The physical resemblance between the two women was small, but big enough to confuse witnesses in the dark. They both had dark hair and fair complexions. And they both could be the murderer who stroke three nights ago and stole two precious jewels of a respectable family of the French court. They were all dragged away from their dark thoughts by a jovial and somewhat familiar voice: ''How are my favorite musketeers doing?'' chanted a girl's voice. They all turned to see mademoiselle de Senneville with her self-proclaimed captain under her arm. The first to answer was Serge, who was just bringing more soup to the men. He greeted the lady like an old friend under the perplex eyes of the musketeers.

''How do you know each other?'' asked Aramis happy to see his new friend. Serge explained that he and the lady had spent quite a lot of time together with the young girl they rescued the last time she had affair with the musketeers. Her motherly instinct probably took over, making her much more agreeable than she really is, thought D'Artagnan who still didn't know how he felt about the lady. To their surprise, she casually continued Serge's conversation which was sometimes too intense too quickly. She managed to keep up and even to make him laugh.

''I was obviously speaking of you when I said my favorite musketeer, Serge!''

''Oh, silly girl. One day, your mouth will get you killed!''

''On the contrary, I believe it will save me.'' the lady winked at the old man and accepted gracefully his bowl of soup even if she had just ate. She won a promising case last night. Her client paid well and she had invited Beaulieux to the rare fancy restaurants they haven't been yet in Paris. They had just finished their last meal in good company and with good wine flowing when she thought she would pay a visit to the musketeers.

''To what we owe the pleasure of your presence?'' asked Aramis. The lady smiled flirtatiously at the musketeer. She realised she caught the attention of the men more when she was in her regular lady apparel. Or maybe the wine had flowed too much during diner.

''Well'' she said sipping slowly her soup. ''I thought you wanted to see me, after all the researches you are doing behind my back'' Athos rolled his eyes; he knew she was playing them again.

''If you are about to complain, know that we are in all our rights since it's the King's business and that not you nor your patron can stop us.'' said Athos coldly.

She looked at her companion, Beaulieux, who had rose his eyebrow really high and bit his lip to stop a laugh from coming out. They definitely had had too much wine.

''That's not why I'm here'' said the lady with a reassuring smile to Athos ' intention. ''I simply came to understand why I was in the center of all this fuzz and to prove to you that I'm not really the person you are looking for. We owe, at least, to each other honesty. After all, it's not like we are strangers.'' she added pushing D'artagnan with her shoulder.

''Why did you bring your captain then?'' asked D'Artagnan, his tone not as hard as Athos'.

_Because I couldn't miss the opportunity to stare at the beautiful musketeers, _thought Beaulieux so loudly that he swore mademoiselle de Senneville heard him. She covered her mouth to stop a giggle, but it came out anyway, only toned down. Sometimes, people view with a bad eye the intimacy between the lady and her captain. They were so close, they even shared Beaulieux' quarter from time to time. When you knew Beaulieux' real preferences like her favorite spy did, you didn't not worry anymore about anything un-orthodoxe happening between them. The musketeers looked at each other suspiciously. Aramis was the first one to join their hilarity, then Porthos and finally D'Artagnan also laughed at the men's contagious laughter. Only Athos stayed serious, as to expect.

''Please, now do tell me what you accuse me of so my big mouth can speak my way out of it again.'' she said after she managed to control herself. She made her voice a little louder and you could hear Serge's laugh from the kitchen. D'Artagnan poured himself a glass of wine, Porthos relaxed and kept smiling and Aramis was already bewitched by mademoiselle de Senneville. Athos did not like this. He always trusted his instincts and something told him, from the moment he had met the girl, that she was trouble and he was determined to find out why.


	2. Chapter 2

Porthos ended his story gloriously waiting for the expected laughter and surprise from the captain and the lady. Mostly the lady: he had to impress the ladies. She laughed and hid her straight teeth behind her hand. ''That is splendid Porthos. I envy your strength very much.''

''You have a different type of strength. Need I remind you the first night we met? When we followed through half of Paris? You almost gave me a heart attack for god's sake.'' answered Porthos.

''Not much is needed to give you a heart attack dear Porthos'' said D'Artagnan starting a new flow of hilarity and comments. The two musketeers hustle gently over the table while the handful of other musketeers that had joined the group shouted the name of who they thought would be the victor. Athos was standing a bit further and observing their visitors. Mademoiselle de Senneville seemed a bit annoyed by the brutal habits of his friends, but still smiled of the patient smile of a mother towards her excited child. She annoyed every bit of Athos' body. He finished his cup of wine and continued to observe the _perfect _and _charming _criminal. It was Aramis' turn to try the impress the lady and Athos was disgusted at their need to swagger themselves the way they did. He rose and offered the lady his hand; she took it gracefully and walked with him a couple of steps away from the crowd.

''You are not going to have me fooled. The promised documents that give you an alibi will be verified and if they are falsified, you are going to face justice. No mouth will save this time.''

She sighed deeply and looked sceptically at Athos. What the man must have been through to act the way he did must have been terrible. Or he was just an ass. ''You are not the trusting type, are you?'' she said still trying to win him over with her charms.

''I do trust. Just not your type'' He said it with such aggression and looked away as if mademoiselle de Senneville's _type _was not worth his attention. She laughed at his ignorance. How dare a simple soldier act with such snobbery?

''And what is that type exactly?'' asked the lady truly curious to hear his answer and not as offended as he had hope. She was used to being called all sorts of name and after what she had been through, a moody musketeer was easy to handle.

''Show us your proof now, or I could get you arrested.'' He said, finally bothering to face her.

''Well'' she laughed. ''That's what you call a party killer.'' She tried to make him laugh and pushed him playfully, but he kept his icy silence. ''Goodness, fine, I will show you my documented proof that I couldn't have committed the murder.''

Athos nodded and the small group went towards Beaulieux' garrison. Beaulieux and the lady giggled at anything they saw. Sometimes, they tried to enlighten their escort of musketeers as to why they were laughing and other times, the thing that brought laughter was to scandalous to mention. Once, they got in, Beaulieux invited the musketeers to sit while the lady went to fetch the papers. She came back with a promise of payment in a small village about a day's ride to be made the night the crime occurred. Then she showed a contract, signed by her and her client and dated the same night. She had carefully hidden the name of her client and Athos tried to reveal it. She simply smiled and shook her head no. Finally, she showed them what was left of the say payment, which was in - the not very common in France - Italian gold.

''I am also her witness'' said the captain. '' I was with her the entire night''.

''Convinced?'' asked mademoiselle de Senneville with an eyebrow raised.

Athos simply grumbled something while replacing his hat on his head. Aramis was relieved to see his friend surrender so easily. ''But don't leave town. We might need to interrogate you some more'' Aramis sighed. Just when he thought his friend was coming to his senses. They all knew that Athos saw Milady in the poor mademoiselle de Senneville. He was putting all his anger and his frustration of being powerless on her. The musketeers knew they had to play along and let Athos feel as if he had complete control of the situation, but Aramis was starting to feel bad for the lady. He knew how much of a pain Athos could be when he sets his mind to.

''Perhaps, if you told me a bit more about what happened...'' started the lady on dangerous grounds. '' I might be able to help you find the real murderer and we would all be done with this story'' she said, making her big eyes look as innocent as they possibly could.

Before Athos could say one of his many bitchy remarks, Aramis quickly jumped in: ''Why not? We are suspecting another woman who goes under the name of Madame de Lachapelle or Milady De Winter''.

Athos clenched his fists when he heard her name. Aramis betrayed him and the mission. He was always blinded by pretty eyes and a corset. He looked at Athos and raised his shoulders.

''Follow me'' said the lady bringing them upon the stairs. They kept walking in a couple of hallways and sat in a cozy living room. She asked them to wait here and disappeared behind a big portrait of some noble men they did know. Beaulieux sat uncomfortably with them, not sure of what mademoiselle de Senneville's plan was. She came back with a couple of folders.

'' I am familiar with the name, like anyone working in my business. As soon as she would put her big nose in our affairs, a witness disappears, a crucial evidence is stolen or ,worst, our men don't come back home'' she said while arranging the paper form evidence of some of her crimes. ''She's good, we don't have much evidence. But if you find a way to retrace her mark in that story, it's enough to get her behind bars''. Porthos went quickly over the papers and found proofs of murders, robbery and even identity theft. Beaulieux wasn't so comfortable with the work of his men being so exposed to the musketeers, but did not object, guessing that his friend had a good plan.

''Why are you doing this? People like you always demand a payment'' said Athos.

''How about you stop assuming what kind of a person I am and start acknowledging who I really am? You don't have to trust me, but trust that I am smart enough to see that we will all benefit from her incarceration''.

D'Artagnan laughed under his beard. He decided that he liked the girl, she might be very annoying sometimes, and she also had a sharp tongue that – when she didn't use it against him – was funny. '' We will need those'' said the young men when he realised people were staring at him laughing alone.

''These are copies. You can't present them as proof, it will be fraud'' answered the lady. When the musketeers asked to be brought to the actual documents, the lady seemed profoundly unsure. '' You see, the owner of the original papers isn't very social'' she tried to explain, struggling to get the right words.

_We are used to it, _thought Aramis_, we have Athos. _

''He prefers the company of small men'' Since all the musketeers stood still, she scratched her head, really struggling to find a nice formulation.''Well, to be quite honest: he despises any form of authority'' _Oh, damn being polite,_ she thought before adding: '' He hates the musketeers''.


	3. Chapter 3

With the musketeers all ready to go meet the so called ''musketeer hater'', Beaulieux asked for an audience with mademoiselle de Senneville.

''Why so formal?'' she teased him as he separated her from the group.

''I get polite when I'm nervous, at least there's one thing my parents thought me well''. They shared a laugh before Beaulieux remembered what the lady had just done. ''I'm not pleased about this, Abby'' he interrupted himself quickly when he noticed his mistake. He had used her real name. ''Still, Papineau is not going to be happy about this. You sold him out to musketeers. You should have lied your way out of this one, said that the owner is dead, anything really would have been better than dealing with Papineau's anger...'' Beaulieux was clearly nervous about the idea.

''I was being honest and trying to do the right thing for once. Why don't you support me?'' she answered still playing with him. He was starting to lose his patience. She was one of the smartest people he knew, but now, he truly questioned her actions.

''I don't support foolishness'' he said coldly while keeping an eye on the musketeers who were starting to get impatient also.

''That is hard. Don't you trust me anymore? Papineau has more reason than anyone to want to see milady de Winter behind bars. Surely, his common sense will take over his hatred. I am trying to win the musketeers trust''.

Beaulieux' eyes opened up when he remembered Papineau's relation with the King's mistress when she was still the cardinal spy. He was sentenced to death, because of her. The only reason that he is still breathing, is because Beaulieux managed to make the jury believe he was insane. Which wasn't completely false... It was too late to back down now. And the musketeers protection sure would be something mademoiselle de Senneville could use.

D'Artagnan and Athos were moving towards the lady and her captain as slowly as possible to try to understand what they were saying. Maybe because of his suspicious character or because of his admiration for Atthos, D'Artagnan decided to not be fooled as easily as Aramis and Porthos. He still liked the girl, but wasn't sure he could trust her. '' Why are you so curious about her?'' he asked Athos.

Athos raised an eyebrow: '' because everything she breathes is fake.''

''I see you are not going in fine silk...'' said D'Artagnan. But he had a point; she went behind their backs once. Maybe she would try again tonight. For what other reason would she have been so likeable towards the musketeers? When she and Beaulieux finally came back to the group, D'Artagnan thought he would ask her. If she really was fake, she would have to come up with a made up answer and D'Artagnan would be able to tell.

''So tell us, mademoiselle de Senneville, why are you being so kind to us? Last time we saw each other, you wanted to rip our heads off'' said D'Artagnan loudly, putting her on the spot. To his surprise, she laughed a little.

''I didn't want to rip your heads off. That's a bit extreme. But I was very upset indeed'' she said, naturally.

''Why than your sudden change of character? Not that I don't like it'' added D'Artagnan.

''The circumstances are different my dear. Don't threaten to kill my loved ones and you will find me quite cheerful'' She laughed as if she remembered their last meeting. ''But I can go back to the screaming and hating madwoman I was in Treville's office too, if you'd like''.

''No, thank you!'' said Porthos. They left the room laughing, leaving D'Artagnan a bit perplex. He did not trace any lie or nervousness in her voice. Maybe she was just a good liar or perhaps, she was saying the truth.

At the edge of the door, Beaulieux stopped Athos. He warned him about the men they were about to meet. Unfortunately, in his business, not all of the labour was as distinguished and lovely mannered as de Senneville. Athos reassured him that he could handle much worse, but the captain insisted: ''don't underestimate him. And excuse ,on my behalf, his poor manners in advance. I won't be coming with you, I have business to attend to tomorrow early''.

**Do you guys like the fictional characters ? Beaulieux and mademoiselle de Senneville ?**


	4. Chapter 4

The company of four musketeers were lead in the lowest place of Paris by what appeared to be a peasant girl. Mademoiselle de Senneville had changed into a much more vulgar, dirty and poorly made dress. She had messed up her hair and was now showing the way to the musketeers through the dirt and beggars of Paris. She didn't seem to mind the filth that made D'Artagnan flinched. It reminded him of the first house he was taken in as a lodger when he just came in Paris, blind with rage against an imposture of Athos. They were approaching the _Court of Miracles _and Porthos was apprehending every step. Will he see somebody from his current abduction? Is somebody going to recognise him? Even worse, is he going to see Flea? He noticed how mademoiselle de Senneville seemed the opposite of him, she was relaxed and almost enjoying herself. She simply stopped as someone dropped a mixture of urine and feces from the upper floor in front of her, and continued when all the chamber pots were emptied. She stopped in front of an inn, even from the outside; you could hear the drunken chants and yelling. Before going in, she turned and took a look at her escort. They would absolutely not fit in and she was counting on that to get Papineau's attention.

''Be nice'' she said, looking particularly at Athos. '' Don't try to be overly authoritarian. Act as if Papineau is making you a favor by accepting you in. I know it's hard for you men to swallow your pride and as soon as we will be out of the sight of Papineau's friends, you can be as mean and as direct as you would like. But for now, please...''

''Kiss his ass'' finished D'Artagnan. Mademoiselle de Senneville laughed: '' I would not have putted it that way, but yes.'' Than she got into a meticulous inspection of the musketeers. She tied D'Artagnan's vest ,that he liked to keep a bit open, to the top of his neck. She removed Porthos' silly _bandeau _he wore on his head. She carefully moved Athos' messy hair out of his eyes. When it was Aramis' turn, she looked him up and down while he smiled majestically, until she rolled her eyes to the sky. ''You are so perfect, it is beyond annoying ''. Aramis smiled cockily at his friends while curling the sides of his mustache. She took a deep breath and opened the door. As excepted, not even a minute after they were in, all were silent and staring at the new clients.

''Justice,'' said one man in the back. ''why do you bring musketeer scum in my bar?'' To his last words, half of the clientele of the bar spitted on the floor. The musketeers understood that their interlocutor was Papineau. The man was probably younger than he looked. His lifestyle had ravaged his face and body, leaving him miserable looking. His face was stained from the sun, his voice was rough from tobacco and his back was curved from the weight he had on his shoulders.

''Just listen to what they have to say, Henry...'' started mademoiselle de Senneville in a very thick southern accent. He ran to her, put both hands on her neck and smashed her head on a table, before the musketeers even had time to draw their swords. The entire population of the inn was looking now, improvised weapons for some and guns and swords for others, but all pointed in the direction of the musketeers. The man was mad; he kept chocking the lady while screaming mere inches from her face. She could smell the liquor he had and the rot coming from his insides.

''You can't tell me what to do! Justice! You forget yourself! I'm going to kill them, Justice! Their blood will be on your hands! Damn you little bitch, why do you do this to me?'' He said his last sentence in a whine and let her catch her breath. She crumbled on the floor, intimidating the musketeers to stay where they were. They found it hard, they were outnumbered, but by drunks and peasants. They easily could win this fight, but they did not want to overstep in mademoiselle de Senneville's plan once more.

''I say we take them all out. It wouldn't take long...'' said Porthos under his breath.

''Give her more time'' answered Aramis whose sword was still pulled in.

''The man almost killed her'' insisted Porthos. ''Imagine what he will do to us, if he has the occasion''.

''Are you scared?'' Aramis was challenging him. Porthos kept Aramis' eye contact and raised his two weapon-free hands to prove him that he wasn't a coward.

''How can you do this to a sister, Henry? It hurts.'' Mademoiselle de Senneville's tone was unforgiving, reprimanding the man as if he were a young boy. Henry Papineau put his head down and walked slowly to the lady. He looked at her with suspicious eyes, analysing her throat, and asked for her forgiveness. His back seemed even more curled, if that was possible, and he looked at his toes while he waited for the lady's answer.

''Only if you grant me five minutes of your time. I have serious matter to discuss with you which will please you highly.'' She smiled mysteriously.

''You know I'm out of the business'' said the man sadly. '' This is what I do now. Crawl in the undergrounds of Paris'' he said it with such sadness that the lady couldn't help, but to rub his back to comfort him. ''But I will kill these rats, if they don't leave immediately.'' He added, pointing to the musketeers and slowly starting to tremble in anger.

''Five minutes, Papineau'' reprimanded the lady. He sighed and they both sat at an isolated table, leaving the musketeers insulted and alone.


	5. Chapter 5

''I will not take this'' said D'Artagnan. Since he had become a musketeer, his greatest lesson was to learn to listen to his head, instead of his ego. Still, it was very hard to let the drunks insult them and act as if they had the upper hand. ''This is degrading'' continued the young men.

''It's also staining the musketeers' reputation. We shouldn't let them get away with how they treated us'' added Porthos.

''This is the only thing they have ever gotten away with. Let them'' said Athos absent-mindedly as he looked at mademoiselle de Senneville converse with Henry Papineau. He understands now why Beaulieux warned him about this man. He was utterly mad. He knew that dealing with such men was complicated, since you never know how they are going to react and, for once, he was happy that mademoiselle de Senneville had taken the lead.

A drunken whore sat on Aramis' lap without warning. ''How about I get your pistol polished handsome?'' she giggled in what she probably thought was a sexy and mysterious manner. Aramis refused politely and tried to gently help her off his lap. ''Oh, I see than'' she blurred out, confused about being rejected. '' You are with her? She finally understood what the business really involved. Ah! I knew she wouldn't last long... Beaulieux' precious pearl is finally spoiled. ''

It took them a little while to understand that she was talking about mademoiselle de Senneville. She obviously didn't like her. ''Did you all had her? Who broke her in?'' her tone was cruel. The men all stayed muted at what she implied, before realising it must be a current affair in the _Court of Miracles_. Aramis rose and helped the drunken woman to sit down.

''I think you had a little too much to drink'' he said gently. Her eyes were heavy and her breath stank of bad wine.

''Did you know, that '' she got interrupted by her own hiccups. '' That, she's actually '' another set of hiccups. '' She doesn't even need the money! What kind of a person does that?''

''I don't quite follow Madame'' said Aramis politely.

''It's Mademoiselle, by the way'' she said, trying to sit straight in her chair. ''I mean, Beaulieux's company. What kind of a sick perverted mind would join it for fun? Take it from me, the girl has issues. More than Henry. At least, with him, you know what you are facing. With her...pff!''

The musketeers were perplexed as to want she meant exactly and before they could ask for more she had fallen into a deep sleep.

Mademoiselle de Senneville waited for Henry's reaction. Quite frankly, it could be anything. The men drank himself to madness, but, sometimes, she saw a light in him that would revived her hope about his mental condition. Twice he had helped her disappear in the _Court of Miracles. _He had made clever plans and he seemed as sane as ever when planning them. The adrenaline, the anticipation of your victim's move and the sensation of power when you see her or him take the path you had exactly planned can exhilarate any men. He was rubbing his beard fanatically while thinking of what to do. Milady's incarceration would mean that her proof against him, the reason why she was controlling him like an animal, would disappear too. A light of hope shined through his eyes, he wouldn't have to spend his life rotting here. He looked at the musketeers, he didn't know if he could trust them, but if Justice trusted them, he might too... But why were they so snobby? They looked at their surroundings – his inn- has if it was bellow them. One of them was even keeping eye contact with him. He felt as if his gaze was burying him, dragging him underground and in the filth they thought they were too precious to touch.

''Henry?'' the lady called him, pulling him from the unpleasantness he felt. She was worried she would lose him. She was feeling him drifting away and she didn't want to retrieve with force the documents that incriminated Milady. In truth, Henry was her only contact from the _Court of Miracles_ and she did not want to lose him. As she was about the give him her last argument to get him on her side, she heard glass being shattered and men shouting. She saw a change in his eyes; he stood and ran towards the hassle with his sword in the air. She turned around to see what had caused the fight. She sighed. How could she have even doubted the involvement of the musketeers in this? She grabbed the sword of a passed out drunk men near her and joined the dance. The assaulters of the musketeers were all drunk or inexperienced; the men were simply pushing them back with no effort. She easily made her way to their ranks and fought off some more insistent men. She was making her way to Henry, who was more vicious in his fighting. She was too concentrated on not hurting him along with not getting hurt to notice that the musketeers had controlled the entire bar and were now to her sides pointing their swords at Henry. She couldn't ignore the feeling it gave her, like she was a part of something bigger, something honorable worth dying for. She dropped the sword she was holding. These kinds of thoughts were exactly the ones she despised in men like musketeers. There was no concept that could cause as much of evitable deaths and unreasonable trouble as honor.

''Now Henry, do I have your cooperation?'' she said slightly out of breath and of focused. For only response, he growled like an animal.

''That is enough'' said D'Artagnan pulling his sword up. He was stopped by Athos before mademoiselle de Senneville could react. He nodded at her and she smiled slightly. He was letting her in charge. She got down to her knees to match Papineau's size who had just crumbled at D'Artagnan menacing threat. She took her _mouchoir _and swiped the sweat off his almost bald head.

''You are to kind for them. It's weak and they will take advantage of you.'' He seemed sincere, thought Athos.

''I am weak? The fact that I got up after you brutalized me proves that is a lie, doesn't it?'' She answered, trying to get him to feel guilty again. Which worked. He put his head down again and got silent. ''Now, will you let us help you?'' she asked him gently while pulling his head up.


	6. Chapter 6

Athos left the inn with the musketeers and the precious papers. They were proof that secret identities of Milady were guilty of murder twice and once of high robbery. It wasn't enough to make the King forget his obsession over her, but it was enough to eventually make her face the justice she keeps avoiding. Athos swore that he would not spare her this time. She is a criminal and she needs to be punished once for all. Mademoiselle de Senneville proved to be useful, but he couldn't still quite trust her, to Aramis' annoyance:

''You can't possibly still doubt her?'' he said to Athos and D'Artagnan.

''She could be very dangerous from all we know. And a very good manipulator'' added Athos.

The musketeers went to a bar near the garrison and drank and laughed before heading home. The morning after, Treville had called them all to his office with terrible news. The mentally ill Henry Papineau was found dead in the morning. He was murdered in his own sleep, in his own inn. Treville knew that the men had been to the same inn the night before and wanted to make sure that they were not responsible of this. D'Artagnan rubbed his forehead and sighed:

''Unfortunately, we are'' he answered.

''Don't tell me you killed the man?'' said the captain horrified. He had sent his men to retrieve jewellery and help a family morn, not to kill an innocent man.

''No, but no doubt, we sent him to his death... He gave us some evidence that was incriminating Milady... '' continue Aramis.

''But how could she have known that he betrayed her?'' asked Porthos in the air rather than to someone.

''Didn't she swore that she had put this life behind her?'' continued D'Artagnan.

All the men turned to face Athos whose face was paler than they had seen it in days and his fists tight under anger.

''Well, get there and gather more information. Maybe the case isn't completely lost'' concluded Treville to transfer the attention from Athos to him.

Once they had gotten to the inn, some people were still gathered. In the daylight and sober, they didn't seem as miserable as they did the night before. What they had excepted to be crocodile tears were real sorrow and grief. Maybe the man really was sane some times. The murder weapon was still there, it was a small and thin dagger. Exactly like the one D'Artagnan woke up next to, a little while ago now. None of the men needed to say what they all thought; this stank of Milady's tricks. They went to the morgue to see the body, the men there told them Papineau had been struck in his sleep and his throat had been cut. He was left to bleed out before eventually die. They knew that the next step was to tell the news to mademoiselle de Senneville and they all apprehended the moment, knowing her temper could be quite explosive. They went to Beaulieux' hotel to find him planning burials. He said that Papineaux was still a man of the Christ no matter what and that he deserved a proper ending. He seemed empty and sad, but still kept and authorial figure to lead his men through their sorrow. Papineaux had many friends at Beaulieux' quarters. The musketeers were starting to believe that he was a better man that they had thought. The captain informed them that mademoiselle de Senneville had left to the inn, to gather more information about the murder.

''I despise having to let her go on her own, but, as you can see, I am quite busy here'' he said gravely. The musketeers went back to the inn, to find Mademoiselle de Senneville who seemed as hurt as everyone. She had a glass of warm wine and her big eyes were scanning the inn in the hope of finding a clue. Last night's whore was stumbling behind her, clearly failing at reaching her as she was trying. When the men were close enough, the whore started screaming:

''There! You are the murderers! None of this would of happened if you hadn't came in here'' she said, still drunk.

''Enough'' said mademoiselle de Senneville ''You are making a fool out of yourself, Dominique'' she said.

''Be careful who you call a fool, little ungrateful bitch. He trusted you'' the drunken whore was getting closer of mademoiselle de Senneville's face to eventually be an inch from it. ''He helped you and that's how thank him?'' Mademoiselle de Senneville was starting to tense her body, forcing it to stay immobile. ''You keep coming here with your grand manners, acting as if you are better than us. But you are worse'' Her tone was getting cruel. ''You are alone. We may live in the dirt and the filth, but we have each other.'' Mademoiselle de Senneville's eyes were filling with tears. ''You have nothing. You kill the only people that care little enough to help you. You killed him, Justice.''

In a flash, it was too much for the lady. She hit the whore with her own head, disturbing her balanced, than she hit her with her elbow, making her fall to her knees. Finally, she took a long cane that was resting against the wall to immobilize the whore on the floor and slightly chocking her. Aramis screamed her name to calm her and she raised her blood shot eyes at him.

''I'm not going to kill you'' she said in a menacing voice back to the whore who was screaming and crying. She spat on her face and left, her whole body trembling in anger. As she came by the musketeers, she couldn't help but to steal one of their guns. She didn't know whose; she didn't see a thing other than the big red blur that obscured her vision. She heard someone call her name as she rushed in the streets. She did know where she was going, but she needed to move. She needed to evacuate the anger.

''Did she do it? Milady?'' she managed to ask. The musketeers shook their head yes. She stopped and looked at the sky behind them. It was blue and peaceful, and she kept taking deep breathes until she could see clearly.

''We don't have real proof to incriminate her. She is under the King's protection and it would be seen as treason if you would try to kill her'' said D'Artagnan keeping a careful eye on his gun she had just stole.

She looked at it as if she didn't know it were in her hand, and raised her eyes to the skies, annoyed: '' I'm not an idiot, I wasn't going to kill her'' she said. '' Just like I wasn't going to kill Dominique'' She walked slowly up the musketeers and gave D'Artagnan his gun. ''I'm sorry. I pickpocket when I'm upset.''

Aramis smiled and put a comforting hand on her back.

''The person who did this will respond to their crime'' said Athos gravely.

''I doubted that. No one cares about the death of a nobody like Papineaux'' she said sadly.

''We care and it's still a part of our mission'' said Porthos. '' We have legal reasons to find the criminal'' he added.

''Oh, we will'' said the girl while resting her head against her fists, trying to ease a headache.

''You don't have to bother with that. It's not your business...'' started Aramis.

''The bitch made it my business when she murdered my friend'' interrupted the lady.


End file.
